¿Qué hay detrás del Velo?
by Blythe.Naurin
Summary: pre HBP Harry descubre cómo sacar a su padrino del Velo... ¿podrá hacerlo?
1. Y dices que pueden ser sacados del Velo?

**_¿Qué hay detrás del Velo?_**

         por Blythe  ( )

Capítulo I: **"¿Y dices que pueden ser sacados del Velo?"******

Se oían gritos, ¿quién gritaba así? Harry se dio vuelta y trató de seguir durmiendo; pero no pudo, había demasiado ruido. Un vago recuerdo le llegó a la mente, pero se esfumó tan rápido que no pudo darse cuenta de que era. Supo, aunque no como, que se trataba del sueño que había tenido.

De momento tuvo que dejar de pensar porque los gritos eran más fuertes que antes. Descorrió las cortinas de la cama para ver a un chico gritando histérico, otro gritando no tan histérico y dos más tratando de apaciguar los ánimos (cosa que no conseguían). Harry se unió a éstos dos, pero sus intentos fueron aún menos provechosos, ya que no tenía idea de porqué discutían.

De repente, se abrió la puerta y entró cierta jovencita con ademanes autoritarios. De un portazo hizo que todos se fijaran en ella.

-Hermione... ¿qué haces en el cuarto de los chicos? -preguntó Harry, adelantándose a los otros cuatro.

-Sus gritos -dirigiéndose a Ron y Dean-, se escuchan desde abajo.

En poco rato, tranquilizó a todos excepto a Ron. Por tanto, les dijo a los otros que los dejaran solos, para que pudieran hablar más tranquilos, sin que Ron tomara como un insulto cada gesto de Dean.

-Hermione, es que... ¿sabes lo que hizo ese estú... -comenzó a decir Ron una vez solos hasta que Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Escúchame Ron. Estuve hablando con Ginny y ella me contó lo que pasó. A ella le dijeron que Dean la había engañado con otra, pero, ¿sabes quién se lo dijo? -Ron fue a responder pero Hermione no lo dejó, ella siguió- ¡Fue Basil!, ¿y sabes quién se lo dijo? ¡Malfoy!

-¡YO LE CREO A MALFOY!

Eso sonó realmente estúpido, aunque Ron ni se dio cuenta; él estaba convencido de que Dean había lastimado a su hermana, engañándola.

-¡RONALD WEASLEY! ¡Si no cierras en este instante tu boca, yo haré que lo hagas!

Ron no lo hizo, un poco como desafiándola, y pensando "no debe pegar muy fuerte". Pero la chica hizo lo que dijo

Harry, Seamus, Dean y Neville estaban conversando en la Sala Común, aún observados por unos cuantos, ya que procedían del mismo sitio que de donde antes vinieran los gritos.

Los chicos ya habían puesto a Harry al corriente de todos los hechos. Dean estaba diciendo por enésima vez que no había hecho nada a Ginny, cuando ésta apareció.

-Dean, ¿podemos hablar?

Y se fueron los dos.

Los tres restantes decidieron bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegaron al Gran Salón, Harry se dio cuenta de que no tenía hambre, y fue a caminar por afuera. Era un bonito día, no muy caluroso y con una suave brisa renovadora.

Estuvo caminando y pensando, tratando de recordar su sueño... había una varita... un maleficio imperdonable... un elfo doméstico... Había soñado, como tantas noches, con Kreacher. Desde que en casa de los Weasley, en las vacaciones, se enteró de su muerte, había soñado muchas veces con eso, imaginándoselo. Sabía, gracias a las Orejas Extensibles de los hermanos Weasley, que Lupin, completamente fuera de sí, lo había asesinado una vez que entraron en una "redada" a una casa donde se escondían los Lestrange junto con otros mortífagos. Todos ellos habían salido, pero Kreacher se encontraba allí, limpiando calderos, que seguramente fueron usados para hacer pociones con las que luego mataron a algunas personas, las dominaron o torturaron. Bueno, lo demás ya se dijo: Lupin, al verlo enloqueció de ira y lo asesinó con el Avada Kedavra. Luego reaccionó y quedó tirado en el piso por unos minutos, ya que en seguida se adueñó de sí, y seriamente como nunca, siguió con el trabajo. Desde entonces, Remus ya no era el mismo. Estaba serio, pasaba leyendo libros y jamás decía a Harry de que se trataban.

Llegado este punto, Harry tuvo que frenar sus pensamientos, porque alguien le estaba hablando.

-¡Harry!, ¡Harry!

-¡Ah! Hola, Luna. ¿Qué haces? -dijo reaccionando al fin.

-Hace diez minutos que vengo siguiéndote. El otro día en el despacho de Snape, yo...

-¿Qué hacías en el despacho de ese? -preguntó Harry curioso, interrumpiéndola.

-Me había llamado para castigarme por no poner atención en clase. Pero tuvo que salir y me quedé un rato sola. Encontré unos papeles y los copié con un hechizo simple.

-¿De qué eran los papeles?

-No estoy segura. Los copié porque adelante decía: "Secreto. No abrir. B.L.", y me dio curiosidad. Anoche los estuve mirando pero me aburrí; pero por lo que leí, a ti pueden resultarte interesantes.

-Gracias, Luna. Por cierto ¿qué pasó con tu castigo? -agregó pensando que sería lo más correcto, ya que ella había pensado en él, podría él interesarse algo en ella.

-Cuando volvió (Snape), me dijo que por esta vez pasaba, que no me iba a castigar y me echó. Estaba apurado.

Para alegría de Harry, Luna recordó que tenía algo que hacer y se fue.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, decidió que hojearía los papeles que Luna le había dado.

Luego de leer un poco, entendió porqué Luna no se había encontrado atraída por los textos: eran puras palabras científicas. Para alguien quien cree más en las cosas sobrenaturales que en lo que todo el mundo cree, eso era algo realmente aburrido.

Esa misma noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, todos, menos tres amigos que conversaban, habían ido a acostarse, pues ya era más de media noche. La conversación no era en voz muy alta pese a estar solos, tal vez por la costumbre.

-¿Y dices que el velo era usado para meter a los magos tenebrosos antes?

-Si. Antes que crearan Azkaban, allí iban; y cuando Azkaban fue creada, aún encerraban magos en el velo, sólo los más peligrosos. Con el tiempo, se dejó de hacer, hasta que en el gobierno de Fudge nadie ha ido a parar al velo... nadie excepto Sirius -añadió Harry en tono melancólico-. De todos modos, ya es algo similar a un mito, nada más que menos conocido; hay muy pocas personas que saben de él.

-¿Y dices que pueden ser sacados del velo?

-Al menos eso dice en los papeles que Luna le robó a Snape. Estuve leyendo esa parte, pero no entendí nada. Tal vez si tú los leyeras, Hermione, entenderías... ¿lo harás?

-Por supuesto -hizo una pausa-. Dame los papeles, así los miro ahora, Harry.

Éste lo hizo.

Luego de un rato:

-Hermione, ¿entiendes algo?

-Si -dijo la chica-, es una pavada.

-Necesitamos hacer una poción y practicar unos hechizos -siguió Hermione.

-¿Para? -quiso saber Harry.

--

Nota de la Autora:

Hola! Cómo están?

Estoy modificando los formatos de mis historias para que queden bien del todo. No sé si voy a poder terminar con esta hoy, espero hacerlo.

Bueno, sólo quiero agradecerles que lean mi fict a los que lo hacen, y que hayan leído este capítulo. Agradecería aún más que dejaran reviews... ¡vamos, no es tan difícil! Además, no hay que pensar tanto. No tiene que ser una review súper elaborada, me conformo con su opinión sobre lo que hago (valoro tanto las críticas a favor como las que son en contra). Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? ustedes me dejan reviews, ¿si?

mi: Me parece que tenés que darles algo a cambio...

Ah, les presento. Él es mi, una de mis mitades. Para los que ya leyeron mi profile, esa no es una aclaración necesaria.

Lo único que puedo ofrecerles es seguir subiendo capítulos (si les interesa...) y responderlos (lo intentaré, lo prometo).

Espero no haberlos aburrido,

Blythe.


	2. Creo que en una semana va a estar

**¿Qué hay detrás del Velo?**  
por Blythe

Capítulo II: "...yo creo que en una semana va a estar"

–El velo es una especie de portal, al que se entra con sólo atravesarlo, pero luego es casi imposible salir. Además, ni bien entras en el velo, quedas inmóvil hasta que vuelvas a salir. Incluso cuando sales, demoras un rato en tener todas tus facultades... depende del tiempo que estés dentro.  
"Entonces –Hermione recordó que Harry quería saber para qué necesitaban la poción y el hechizo–, alguien mantiene con el hechizo abierto, por decirle de una forma, al velo, mientras otra persona entra. Esta segunda persona, debe tomar la poción para no quedar inmóvil luego de haber atravesado el velo. Y luego es fácil: se saca al mago y ya está.  
Al ver que no había más preguntas y que Harry había comenzado con sus deberes, Hermione retomó la lectura de los papeles.  
–¿Recuerdan a Lupin estudiando? –dijo Ron, que había estado mucho rato en silencio, pensando, sin intervenir ni contradecir a Hermione; cosa que los había sorprendido mucho–. ¿No tendrá nada que ver con esto? Quiero decir, que tal vez tiene algo que ver... Lupin está raro desde que volvieron de la "redada".  
–Tal vez –dijo Harry. Pero luego agregó: – Pero, ¿qué es lo que puede no haber entendido Remus? Hermione pudo con todo... - si Harry quería decir algo más no lo supieron, porque Hermione lo interrumipó.  
–En realidad, no. Hay cosas del hechizo que no estaban escritas antes, alguien las completó. No se nota mucho, pero no es la misma letra que la otra. Sin eso, yo tampoco podría hacer el conjuro.  
–O sea, que Lupin podría haber estado estudiando eso. Me pregunto, si para sí mismo, o para la Orden...  
–Ron, no creo que Lupin ponga su odio por encima de la Orden.  
–Tal vez no antes, Hermione, pero ahora está muy cambiado.  
Pareció que Hermione iba a decir algo mordaz, pero se contuvo.  
–¿Cómo es la poción? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará?  
–Considerando que la luna llena es en tres días... yo creo que en una semana va a estar –contestó Hermione. A continuación le pasó a Ron una lista de los ingredientes que tenían que conseguir, sin falta, para la tarde siguiente que era cuando pensaba comenzarla. Quien tenía que robar los ingredientes era Ron, porque Snape desconfiaba de Harry siempre y Hermione ya los había tomado unos años atrás, para la poción multijugos.

Hermione estaba hablando con el profesor Snape sobre una tarea que éste les había mandado en frente a la sala de profesores. El profesor estaba harto de tener que hablar con ella: ¿por qué una Gryffindor tenía tanto interés en aprender sobre pociones? ¿No era más propio de alguien de Slytherin? Y cada vez que Snape había terminado de responder una pregunta, Hermione le hacía otra. Y así, sucesivamente.

Ron, entró en puntas de pie, con cuidado, al despacho de Snape y abrió el armario privado de éste. Tenía miedo, ¿qué tal si Hermione no había podido distraerlo lo suficiente y aparecía y lo descubría? Recordó la vergüenza de recibir un howler y que todo el Comedor lo escuchara...  
Por suerte, nada pasó. Luego de haber tomados los ingredientes del armario privado de Snape, tomó otros del armario que siempre usaban en clase y se fue.

A Harry le había tocado preparar el "laboratorio". Conseguir un caldero fue fácil: había una tienda en Hogsmeade que los enviaba a domicilio. Luego, preparar un fuego en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. Tampoco fue complicado. Definitivamente, pensó, le había tocado lo más fácil.  
Una vez que terminó de preparar el caldero y poner tres litros de agua a hervir, pudo dar por terminada su tarea y viendo que los otros aún no llegaban, decidió leer un poco más de los tantas veces mencionados papeles.

–Ron, ¿cómo te fue? ¿Conseguiste las cosas? - le preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban al baño de Myrtle.  
–Si –le respondió el pelirrojo y continuaron caminando en silencio.  
Casi llegando, Ron, armándose de valor, dijo: –Hermione, ¿podemos hablar, después? Tal vez, ¿esta noche?  
–Si, por supuesto.

–Hermione, Ron. No saben lo que acabo de descubrir –soltó Harry en seguida de que los vio entrar, y les dijo algo que no entendieron de tan rápido que habló.  
–¿Qué?  
–Harry, trata de tranquilizarte. Ahora, dinos qué es lo que descubriste.  
–Estaba leyendo lo que me dio Luna, y dice que dentro de diez días van a entrar al Ministerio, al Departamento de Misterios, para sacar del Velo a los magos tenebrosos. Está escrito, todo planificado, quién se va a encargar de qué, todo.  
No sabían que hacer. Podían hablar con Dumbledore... pero ¿para qué?, ¿de que serviría? Seguro que Dumbledore ya sabía todo esto. Discutieron el tema, y decidieron que no harían nada, o mejor dicho, que no se lo comunicarían a nadie.  
–Lo que podemos hacer, es luego de rescatar a Sirius, frustrar sus planes –dijo Harry.  
–Yo creo que es una buena idea  
–Pero chicos, no se dan cuenta que irán MORTÍFAGOS, MUCHOS MORTÍFAGOS, a sacar a los magos tenebrosos del velo, que están mucho mejor preparados que nosotros en un duelo de magos o algo semejante.  
–¿Y? Podemos hablar con Lupin... con Sirius... Tonks... yo creo que podemos. Además tenemos una ventaja: ellos no van a esperar que alguien esté allí, y menos que sea Sirius, a quien creen dentro del Velo.  
–Vamos Hermione... Ron tiene razón... Y si no hacemos nada, y liberan a los magos esos, ¿qué haremos? Ahí si que estaremos en problemas... más ayudantes para Voldemort  
–¡NO PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE! –lo cortó Ron, aún temía al nombre; pese a haber escuchado a Harry decir que era el miedo al nombre agranda el miedo a la persona. Interrumpieron su plática porque habían terminado por ese día la poción y tenían que dirigirse a la Sala Común.

Habían unos pocos alumnos en la Torre de Gryffindor, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Dean, quienes ya se habían reconciliado, y unos alumnos de séptimo. Los tres primeros, se quedaron haciendo tarea atrasada el resto del día. Los profesores exigían mucho en ese penúltimo año, como si creyeran que los EXTASIS fueran en ese mismo curso. Los chicos no entendían como Hermione se había dejado estar, durante la semana, dejando la tarea para el fin de semana. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que Hermione había conseguido un libro (con una rapidez sorprendente) sobre portales; pensando que tal vez les arrojaría alguna luz más hacia lo que estaban haciendo. Ellos creían que estudiaba, pero la verdad, leía el mencionado libro.

Era de noche, y como casi siempre, sólo el trío estaba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, los demás, ya se habían ido a dormir; o al menos al dormitorio.  
–¿Qué creen?, ¿qué le tenemos que decir a Dumbledore sobre lo que pensamos hacer, o que no? - preguntó Ron, como tantas veces lo había hecho en el transcurso del día. De todos modos ya le habían respondido: "No nos va a dejar hacer nada" (Harry) "Ron, ¿no crees que ya está suficientemente ocupado?" (Hermione, en tono de censura). Esta vez, optaron por ignorarlo. Ron insistió, e insistió, hasta que Hermione perdió la paciencia:  
–RON, YA TE HEMOS DICHO MUCHAS VECES LO MISMO: QUE DEBE ESTAR OCUPADO Y QUE NO VAMOS A PODER...  
Harry prefirió irse a escuchar a sus amigos discutiendo. ¿Por qué siempre discutían?.. Todo el tiempo, es lo único que hacían. Ni siquiera se despidió para no molestarlos y que se la agarraran con él. Además, estaba de buen humor; no era necesario que se enojara y comenzara a gritar él también; así si se despertaría todo Gryffindor.  
Después de discutir un rato, Ron notó la ausencia de Harry:  
–¿Y Harry? –  
No lo sé... Probablemente está harto de escucharte pelear por cualquier cosa –no pudo continuar porque fue interrumpida por Ron, y comenzaron de nuevo a discutir ("¿No estará harto de escucharte a vos sermonear todo el tiempo,?" "Yo creo que es más probable que esté harto de escuchar tus gritos..." ). Así continuaron hasta que Ron paró.  
–¿Podemos hablar en serio aunque sea sólo un momento?  
–Si.  
–Sólo quería hablarte sobre lo que pasó ayer...


	3. ¿Qué te gustaría que haya sido?

¿Qué Hay Detrás Del Velo?

Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecer todos a la señora J. K. Rowling, a quien debemos estas fantásticas historias. Lo único que a mí pertenece es la teoría del velo.

Capítulo III: _"¿Qué te gustaría que haya sido?"_

Hermione sintió que su pulso se aceleraba...

–Quería decirte... Mejor dicho: quería preguntarte... si... –y dijo algo ininteligible a causa de la velocidad.

–¡¿Qué!

–¡Oh, ya lo dije! ¿Tengo que repetirlo?

–Es que no entendí nada... hablaste demasiado rápido.

Ron se quedó callado, ¿cómo iba a decírselo de nuevo? Bastante valor le había llevado decírselo una vez, no podía hacerlo de nuevo, simplemente no podía.

Hermione estaba realmente ansiosa por escuchar lo que el pelirrojo le diría. ¿Sería lo que ella creía? ¡Ojalá! Como Ron parecía sumido en sus pensamientos y aparentemente no iba a decir nada, Hermione decidió hacer algo.

–Bueno Ron, estoy cansada, así que si no tienes nada importante que decirme, creo que me iré a acostar...

–Ya va, ya va. Es sólo... es sólo que... –otra vez había empezado el balbuceo. Hermione lo miró alentadoramente, tal vez así le daba valor–. Quería preguntarte... si... el beso que me diste ayer... eh... fue sólo... hm... para... hacerme callar –terminó Ron con satisfacción por al fin haberlo dicho, pero en seguida sintió que se ponía colorado... principalmente las orejas.

–¿Qué te gustaría que haya sido?

–¿Qué fue?

–Dime primero que es lo que a ti te gustaría.

–Primero dime qué fue.

–¿No me vas a decir qué te gustaría?

–No hasta que me digas qué era.

–Está bien –no quería discutir más con Ron–. Tal vez en el momento pensé que era sólo para taparte la boca, pero significó más que eso –ella pensaba que para él también había sido algo más que un simple beso, si no, no le hubiera costado tanto abordar el tema.

Al ver que Ron no decía nada, Hermione habló:

–Ya te dije que fue, ahora dime que es lo que a ti te gustaría.

–Esto –y la besó. Pero esta vez fue un beso más tierno que el anterior; ninguno estaba furioso, ni tratando de tranquilizar al otro, ni pensando en que hacía Dean o en romperle la cara a éste, como la vez anterior.

Tal vez fue extraño lo que sucedió entre ambos, no había habido muchas palabras intermedio, sólo se habían besado. Era extraño el modo en que habían actuado, pero, ambos quedaron contentos.

Esa noche no quedaron en nada particular...

La Sala Común estaba vacía cuando bajó cierta chica con una sonrisa "de oreja a oreja". Eran las cinco de la mañana ¿quién iba a estar en la Sala a esa hora? Solamente una persona que tenía una poción en el baño a la cual había que echarle más plumas de águila.

Cuando Ron y Harry bajaron a desayunar, vieron a Hermione venir de los baños de "Myrtle, la llorona".

–¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? Ya agregué las plumas de águila y las escamas de pescado. Me levanté a las cinco –saludó a Ron con un beso. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. Nadie había pensado jamás que serían novios; la mayoría asociaba a Hermione con Harry o Krum. Además estaban siempre peleando...

–No pudiste caer más bajo Weasley –escucharon a una voz que arrastraba las palabras–. Ahora sales con la sangre sucia...

Los Gryffindor tuvieron que parar a Ron para que no le pegara a Malfoy. Estaban los profesores; pero si no hubieran hecho, en lugar de frenarlo, lo hubieran ayudado, pero no querían perder puntos.

–Se quedará callado cuando Gryffindor le gane a Slytherin. Es el primer partido de la temporada, y sólo falta una semana –Harry estaba contento, al fin podría jugar Quidditch; ya que el año anterior lo habían descalificado por su comportamiento luego del partido.

–¿Una semana dijiste? ¿Es el próximo sábado? –dijo Hermione.

–Sí... ¿por, ¿no lo sabías ya?

–Pensé que faltaban dos semanas... entonces vamos a tener que ir al Mi... a donde ustedes saben el viernes a eso de las doce o el sábado a la madrugada... –dijo ella susurrando para que los demás de la mesa no oyeran.

–¿Por qué? ¿No podemos ir simplemente el domingo? –preguntó Ron.

–No... Sucede que la poción, una vez terminada, dura veinticuatro horas; pasado ese tiempo, pierde algunos de sus efectos; por ejemplo el de inhibir encantamientos inmovilizadores. En otras palabras: luego de un día de haber terminado la poción, ya no nos sirve. Va a estar pronta el viernes a las once de la noche.

–Vamos después del partido.

–Ron, ¿y si no terminó aún?

–¿Y por qué no habría de haber terminado? Harry es el mejor buscador que hay.

–Gracias.

–Ron, ¿y qué si alguno se lastima?

–Está bien, el viernes a las once y media, ¿qué les parece? –rindiéndose bastante rápido, para que la chica se calle.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo esta vez.

La semana pasó rápido entre prácticas de Quidditch, consejos del mencionado deporte, prácticas de hechizos complejos (que al final fueron dominados), clases, y preparativos (para el viernes).

Ya era jueves de noche, y Harry, Ron y Hermione conversaban en la Sala Común antes de irse a acostar.

–Entonces, el viernes, a las once y media tomamos la poción y vamos al Ministerio. Les pediremos que nos lleven a los thestrals.

Ron y Hermione estuvieron de acuerdo, pese a que no les agradaban los mencionados animales.

Viernes a las once y treinta PM.

–Harry, ¿y los thestrals?

–Dame la carne –luego de uno momentos Harry vio que dos de ellos se acercaban–. Ahí están... vamos

Con algo de dificultad, Ron y Hermione, subieron a los animales.

–¡Llegamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Que nadie nos vea!

–Ron, traje la capa... ¡entra!

Los tres cubiertos por la capa (agachados, para que los tapara) se dirigieron al Departamento de Misterio.

–¿Qué puerta es?

La pregunta de Ron se debía, a que estaban en una sala circular con muchas puertas, y cuya pared había girado, haciéndoles imposible recordar incluso por la que habían entrado. Harry abrió la boca para responderle algo, pero se quedó mudo cuando vio que el pestillo de una puerta estaba girando... (eso significaba que no estaban solos dentro del Departamento...) girando... (o que alguien iba a entrar...) ya casi la abrían... (de todos modos, no tenían tiempo para esconderse)

¡Se abrió!


	4. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

¿Qué Hay Detrás Del Velo?

Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecer todos a la señora J. K. Rowling, a quien debemos estas fantásticas historias.

Capítulo IV: _"¿Qué hacen aquí?"_

Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban con las varitas en alto. Como no habían tenido tiempo de esconderse, ni de agarrar la capa para taparse, habían optado por sacar las varitas y en cualquier caso, hechizar al inoportuno, aturdiéndolo el tiempo suficiente, como para que no los estorbara.

Pero cuando vieron de quien se trataba, no pudieron más que quedarse pasmados. Realmente sorprendidos estaban, por la identidad de la persona. Era casi la última persona que pensaron poder ver a esa hora en el Departamento de Misterios, no digamos en el Ministerio (en éste, era posible encontrar a cualquiera a media noche... por causas de robo, por creer haber visto uno de los diez (o los diez) mortífagos que se habían fugado, por creer haber visto a Black (nadie sabía que estaba muerto, incluso el Ministerio lo ignoraba). En fin, era posible encontrar gente en el Ministerio a esa hora, pero era raro que alguien estuviera en el Departamento de Misterios.

Mantenían las varitas en alto, pese a saber que contra esa persona no iban a usarlas.

Entró. Lo que vio primero, fue tres varitas que le apuntaban, se sobresaltó. ¿Por qué había gente? ¿Es que alguien había advertido que iba a ir? Eso lo estropeaba todo, no podría trabajar en paz. Luego de esto, se dio cuenta de que aún no sabía quienes eran los dueños de las varitas, así que miró hacia arriba, y vio quienes eran.

Si... eso si que no se lo esperaba. Podía esperar que fueran trabajadores del Ministerio (aunque, hasta donde sabía, esa no era una de las secciones que trabajaban día y noche –y eso que había hecho un montón de averiguaciones–).

–¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No se supone que debían estar en Hogwarts? ¿Por qué vinieron al Ministerio? ¿Saben qué se meten en problemas si los descubren? –"¿Y tú no?" pensó Harry para sí–. ¿Creen que pueden andar por el mundo mágico a estas horas y en estos tiempos? ¿No pensaron en que los van expulsar por haber salido del colegio? –Pareció que iba a seguir hablando, pero se quedó sin aire y tuvo que parar, por suerte para los tres chicos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no podían hablar de la sorpresa que aún tenían. Pero la muchacha, que fue la primera en reponerse, habló. Habló aún con cierto temor ante la cara de aquella persona que conocía, pero nunca había visto furiosa... o tal vez si, pero nunca tanto.

Era divertido, los chicos parecían realmente asustados por el modo en que había hablado. Vio que Hermione amagaba para decir algo... ¡que ella no pudiera hablar! Bueno, si que los había asustado... mejor así. Debían saber que no estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo.

Aparentemente, Hermione, se había decidido a hablar:

–Pero... usted no va a decir nada sobre que nos vio acá... –a decir verdad, no estaba segura de eso. Tal vez lo decía. En ese caso, podrían considerarse en problemas. ¿Qué hacían en el Ministerio a media noche tres chicos de dieciséis años? Legalmente hablando, no podían estar ahí, debían estar en el colegio, para ser más exactos: en la Torre de Gryffindor. Si no les permiten salir de ahí, menos de Hogwarts. Además, iban a perder muchísimos puntos para Gryffindor y estarían en detención... pero luego, pensaron algo más, que incluso podían ser expulsados; y Harry (más dramático que los otros, por ser el menos informado en cuanto al mundo mágico) consideró, por un momento, el hecho de que fueran llevados a Azkaban.

–¡No estés tan segura! –eso último los atemorizó aún más, y realmente no pudieron hablar.

Comenzó a reír, después de todo, los conocía, y muy bien. Mejor que un montón de personas... Así que pensó que era posible, mucho, que estuvieran allí. Incluso, creía saber porqué estaban allí.

–¡¿No me van a venir a saludar! ¡Que maleducados! Cuando se encuentran con alguien deben saludar. No puedo creer que hayan pasado tanto tiempo conmigo y se comporten de esta forma... ¡Y dejen de apuntarme con las varitas, ustedes dos! –realmente no era agradable que dos chicos de dieciséis años te apuntaran (la muchacha ya había dejado de hacerlo).

Pareció que Hermione iba a decir algo, pero la interrumpió– Y por favor, no me traten de usted, me hacen sentir realmente "mayor" –esto fue acompañado por un tono que insinuaba que hubiera usado otra palabra, pero ese era más educada–. Sé que las canas están empezando a predominar en mi cabello, pero no para tanto... sólo son canas... ¿saben qué, conocí a una chica, en Hogwarts, que las tenía desde la edad de once años.

Harry y Ron se echaron a reír, eso fue bueno, alivió la tensión que aún había en el ambiente, y que no había podido desaparecer del todo, pese al modo en que les habían hablado, y que se hubiera reído.

Pero aún estaban asustados los chicos, no sabían, al final, si iban a ser delatados o no. Porque se había reído luego de decir que capaz que los delataba, pero en ese momento, las caras de ellos debían ser un chiste; y luego había cambiado de tema, o sea que no les había respondido.

¿Tan asustados estaban? Bueno, no importaba; tal vez así entendían que lo que habían hecho no estaba bien.

El problema, era que no fueron los únicos. Ellos podían preguntarle, algo cómo "¿y vos qué hacés acá?" (si no usaban "usted" que realmente era espantoso... se sentía tan de "mayor" que te hablaran así, pensó). En ese caso, su respuesta iba a ser... ni siquiera la sabía; ¿qué les podía responder sin dar un mal ejemplo? Nada, tal vez que lo habían obligado a estar allí. Si, eso diría.

Pero ahora... lo importante era que ellos reaccionaran.

–Bueno, ¿no me van a saludar?


	5. Las Voces de las Almas

¿Qué Hay Detrás Del Velo?

Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecer todos a la señora J. K. Rowling, a quien debemos estas fantásticas historias.

Capítulo V: _"Las voces de las almas"_

–¡Remus! –Harry corrió a abrazar al mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tuvo.

Luego de saludar, Lupin volvió a preguntarles parte de lo que ya había hecho cuando los encontró:

–¿Qué hacen acá, muchachos?

–Supongo que lo mismo que tú... venimos por Sirius.

¡Y ya habían salido con eso!

Lupin había estado pensando en decirles que estaba en una misión, pero cambió de opinión. ¿Por qué no les decía la verdad y lo hacían entre todos, porque seguramente era más fácil. Sabía que no iba a ser el mejor ejemplo, pero bueno, de todos modos, que importaba ahora; si esa era lo forma segura de que Sirius volviera. Lupin, en el plan que había ideado para rescatar a Sirius, se bastaba él solo, pero sería muy contrarreloj. Aunque si iba con ellos tres, iba a ser más fácil, e iba a haber más posibilidades de salvarlo. Así que calló lo que iba a decir, y habló con sinceridad.

–Bueno, saben que tendría que detenerlos, pero no lo voy a hacer, pues se trata del único AMIGO que me queda y quiero sacarlo de ahí a toda costa –una sombra le ensombreció la cara, pero en seguida la borró. "Piensa que en un rato estará Sirius acá" se dijo.

Los chicos estaban extrañados, la última vez que habían visto a Lupin, éste, actuaba realmente extraño, serio.

–Bueno –Lupin fue quién habló–. ¿Probaron que puerta es, porque yo no sé cuál. Sé entre cuales está, pero no cuál es. Además, ahora que giraron, siquiera sé por cuál entré –haciendo una pausa, y en tono de broma–. Creo que ni los inefables saben cuál es cuál.

Los chicos pensaron que era raro que Remus hiciera tantas bromas, generalmente era muy serio; pero la verdad, es que los nervios hacen actuar a la gente de un modo impredecible.

–Bueno... empecemos a buscar.

Entraron a la primera habitación, había una especie de tanque verde, con cerebros dentro. Ron, ni siquiera entró. Luego, salieron.

–Hermione, marca la puerta –dijo Ron–, ya sabes, la cruz esa que haces aparecer en la puerta...

–No es una cruz, es una "equis". Parece que no sabes la diferencia...

–¡Ay, por favor, muchachos –era el profesor Lupin quien hablaba–. ¿No pueden dejar de discutir? "Flagrate"

E hizo aparecer la "equis" que mencionaban los chicos.

Luego, cerraron la puerta, y toda la pared giró. Suerte que la habían marcado, porque si no, hubieran vuelto a entrar, probablemente.

Luego de un rato, y algún percance que otro, había cinco puertas marcadas; iban por la sexta. Al azar, eligieron una y entraron. Se encontraron en una sala rectangular con un foso en medio. También había un arco (de una sutil belleza, pese a su antigüedad) del cual "colgaba" una cortina, si colgar se le puede decir a eso. Estaba como sostenido en el aire, era extraño. Esa cortina, parecía haber sido atravesada recientemente; ya que no había aire que la moviera y se balanceaba. Se escuchaban sonidos semejantes a voces provenientes de la zona donde estaba la "cortina" (mejor conocida como "velo" por quienes sabían algo del tema) y el arco. Éstos, estaban sobre algo similar a un estrado de piedra.

–Odio esas voces... –dijo Lupin–, son espantosos... son las Voces de las Almas (así se las llaman)...

–... de los magos que se encuentran allí dentro. No las escucha cualquiera, sólo quienes tienen o tuvieron una relación importante con magos tenebrosos o poderes oscuros –dijo Hermione.

–También las perciben aquellos a quienes alguien muy querido les fue arrebatado de un modo u otro por un mago tenebroso. La relación entre éstos debe ser muy importante –Lupin

–Ahora entiendo por que Neville la escuchaba... porque sus padres fueron torturados, y él realmente les tiene aprecio; y us... –dijo Hermione refiriéndose al profesor. Estuvo a punto de decir "usted", pero recordando que a Lupin, ahora que no era su profesor, no le gustaba que lo trataran de usted, prefirió omitir el sujeto y cambiar la conjugación de los verbos–, ¿las escuchas por... ser hombre lobo? –esto lo terminó de decir con algo de temor, tal vez Remus no quería hablar del tema.

Lupin asintió.

–Bueno, ¿podemos empezar?

–Sí, Harry, ya va. Entonces, haremos así. Hermione, Ron, quédense fuera; Harry y yo entraremos.

Nadie se opuso, todos entendían que quienes más derecho tenían de entrar eran el mejor amigo y el ahijado.

–¿Qué haremos nosotros?

–Tú, Ron, esperarás, y cuando estemos saliendo nos ayudarás de afuera. Hermione, mantendrás abierto el portal... supongo que eras tú quien iba a hacerlo

–Sí, era yo.

–Harry y yo entraremos –y luego agregó–. ¿Trajeron poción, porque yo traje sólo para una persona.

–Sí, nosotros para dos.

–Bien, Harry, toma toda la de ustedes, será mejor. No va a tener efectos secundarios, lo he hablado con Severus.

–¿Con Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto Snape?

–Estaba con nosotros cuando encontramos los datos de todo esto, en la redada, naturalmente que él leyó todo. Estuvimos hablando sobre la poción... –los chicos pensaron que la pregunta que le habían hecho, era por demás estúpida, si los papeles los había sacado Luna del despacho del Profesor, era obvio que éste los había leído, y que estaba al tanto de todo.

–¡Está bien! Vayan –se escuchó la voz de la chica.

Hermione apuntó hacia el velo, y dijo un conjuro. A continuación comprobaron que se pudiera entrar y salir, y Ron y la chica vieron desaparecer por "la cortina" a Harry y el profesor Lupin.

–Bueno, si te cansas te ayudo con el hechizo –dijo Ron, luego de un rato de haber estado solos, viendo que la cara de la chica se contorsionaba–. ¿Hermione, ¿estás bien?

–Sí... –de nuevo su cara se contorsionaba–, eso creo. No me pasa nada...

–Entonces... tu cara... ¿por qué estás así?

–Me duele mucho la cabeza... pero no tiene nada que ver con el hechizo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Le pregunté a Flitwick. Pero él no se dio cuenta porque no le pregunté directamente, fue muy entreverado... ¡Ay! –gimió del dolor.

–Hermione...


	6. ¿Pero Cómo vamos a Encontrarlo?

¿Qué Hay Detrás Del Velo?

Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecer todos a la señora J. K. Rowling, a quien debemos estas fantásticas historias.

Capítulo VI: _"¿Pero cómo vamos a encontrarlo?"_

Harry y Lupin sintieron un escalofrío cuando atravesaron el velo. Estaba tan frío allí dentro. Harry pensó que era necesario para que los cuerpos no se pudrieran...

–Se pueden mantener los cuerpos sin que se pudran con hechizos. El aire frío no sé por qué es, tal vez simplemente es así, porque algún aire tiene que haber, y es frío y no caliente.

Lupin adivinó lo que pensaba... ¿cómo hacía? Siempre sabía lo que Harry pensaba. Tal vez... si... debía ser eso, podía "leer" la mente (¡si Snape lo escuchaba lo mataba!), tal como Snape hacía. Con razón siempre le respondía en lo que estaba pensando, más que Dumbledore. ¡Y recién ahora se le ocurría! Claro que recién el año pasado se había enterado de que eso era posible por medios mágicos, y que no eran adivinos quienes lo hacían, como para los muggles.

Lupin le tocaba el brazo, eso lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

–¿Qué?

–Hay que buscar a Sirius...

¡Cierto! ¡Sirius! ¡Cómo pudo distraerse! Miró alrededor... todo era un espacio oscuro... totalmente negro.

–Lumus –dijo Harry, y luego Lupin hizo lo mismo– Vamos... ¿pero cómo vamos a encontrarlo, hay un montón por ver, tardaremos siglos.

–No sé, creo que podemos separarnos. Si tú le encuentras envía chispas rojas, yo haré lo mismo. ¡Ah! Si llega a sucederte algo, envía doradas. No creo que nada pueda pasarte, pero por si acaso...

Así se separaron. Ahora que había luz, se veía algo más que negro: cuerpos, por todas partes, flotando. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Luego de mucho caminar, Lupin encontró a alguien que conocía...

Ron miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie. Viendo que la chica se encontraba peor, tomó una decisión: acercándose a ésta, sacó su varita y dijo el hechizo. Al menos si a ella le pasaba algo, él seguiría el hechizo (los tres lo habían practicado por cualquier imprevisto).

Miró a Hermione, ¿qué le estaría pasando, ni se había dado cuenta de que la estaba ayudando con el hechizo, estaba demasiado concentrada.

De pronto recordó: cuando estaban yendo hacia el velo, una vez que habían entrado en la habitación, se había oído un ruido. Ninguno le dio mucha importancia, pensaron que había sido uno de ellos. Luego escucharon un susurro, ahí sí comenzaron a preocuparse. Los cuatro lanzaron hechizos aturdidores en todos los sentidos, cualquiera que estuviera allí hubiera quedado afectado por los hechizos; pero por si no, Lupin realizó otro hechizo más fuerte que el aturdidor y de un alcance mayor.

Probablemente, pensó Ron, el susurro fue un hechizo de "tiempo corrido", esos que se hacen en el momento, pero demoran en hacer efecto. En el colegio sólo habían estudiado ideas generales de eso en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no sabían la cura para ninguno, aún iban en la parte teórica.

–Vas a estar bien –llegó a decir Ron antes de que cayera al piso desmayada.

Si, definitivamente conocía a esa persona.

Harry seguía caminando, mirando de un lugar a otro, ¿cuándo lo vería? Estaba cada vez más ansioso, y empezaba a ponerse histérico.

Así que Salazar Slytherin estaba como un mago tenebroso. Lupin no lo sabía, era de conocimiento público que el fundador de Hogwarts cabeza de la casa de serpientes era algo fanático de las Artes Oscuras, pero la Cámara sólo fue una leyenda, incluso cuando recién fue construida... ¿qué habría hecho para que se considerara un mago tenebroso? Después le preguntaría a Dumbledore; porque todo el mundo sabía que no era muy bueno, pero no habían pruebas de que fuera lo suficientemente malo para mandarlo al Velo. Seguramente Dumbledore sabría.

Siguió caminando... pero vio chispas, chispas doradas... salió corriendo en dirección de éstas.

–Harry... –fue lo único que pudo decir cuando llegó.

¡Tenía que encontrar a Sirius! Ya no estaba sólo histérico, comenzaba a desesperar. Empezó a caminar más rápido. Ahora, ya no era caminar rápido, casi corría. De pronto, frenó. Estaba terriblemente agitado (correr con el nerviosismo que tenía encima...). Se dejó caer al piso para recuperar el aire. Luego de levantarse y alzar la cabeza, casi cae de nuevo al piso, de la impresión. Tomó rápido la varita que si había caído y envió las chispas.

Luego de un momento, escuchó la voz de Lupin:

–Harry...


	7. ¿Cómo lo llevaremos?

¿Qué Hay Detrás Del Velo?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecer todos a la señora J. K. Rowling, a quien debemos estas fantásticas historias.

Capítulo VII: _"¿Cómo lo llevaremos?"_

Allí estaba Sirius.

–¡Ay! Lo siento Remus, no quise tirar las chispas doradas. Perdón –era sincero; fue tal la sorpresa que sintió al ver a Sirius, que equivocó el tipo de chispas.

–No es problema, pero pensé que estabas en problemas. Me alegra que no sea así. Bueno, vamos.

–¿Lo levantaremos entre los dos? –preguntó Harry con algo de temor, no creía poder moverlo, no. Estaba tan cansado que apenas se podía mantener en pie... lo que podían hacer los nervios...

–No, Harry. ¿Piensas que vamos a poder levantarlo, Sirius pesa bastante por sí solo, imagínate ahora que es un cuerpo inerte... Una vez tratamos de moverlo tu padre y yo, y no sabes cuanto nos costó –por un momento recordó una escena, había tres chicos de trece años, corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los seguía Filch, el celador. Seguro que si los atrapaba, se lo comunicaría al director, y estarían en más problemas; perderían puntos para Gryffindor (que realmente ya habían perdido unos cuantos), y estarían detenidos. En realidad, el único que no estaba en detención era él, Remus Lupin, porque James y Sirius lo estaban, por una de las tantas jugarretas. No se podían esconder en la capa de invisibilidad, porque la habían dejado al lado de una estatua, corrían hacia allí para recuperarla... ya faltaba poco, hasta que llegaron. Luego de un rato, Filch se dio por vencido (aunque por una semana estuvo vigilándolos). Salían ya con dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor, cuando alguien pasó por ahí cerca, era un profesor... hicieron silencio. Éste bajaba las escaleras, y apoyó su mano en la baranda, donde había algo como una piedra, haciendo que el objeto cayera, y pegara en la cabeza de Sirius. Tal fue el impacto, que lo dejó inconsciente. Por consiguiente, tuvieron que llevar, luego de que el Profesor se hubo retirado, a Sirius entre ambos... realmente estaba muy pesado.

Harry lo sacó de sus recuerdos:

–Está bien, entonces, ¿cómo lo llevaremos? –fue acompañado con un tono de exasperación: era la tercera vez que lo decía. ¿Qué le pasaba a Remus? ¿Por qué no respondía?

Pero respondió:

–Así: "Movilicorpus"

Se llevaron a Sirius. De repente, Harry sintió que le costaba más caminar, supuso que estaba quedando medio inmóvil, ya que la poción no tenía un efecto permanente.

Ron comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, una vez que la poción entra el cuerpo no dura tanto, sólo una hora. Les quedaban sólo cinco minutos para que salieran o quedarían dentro; además, temía por Hermione.

Vio salir algo del velo... Sirius. Casi suelta la varita, de la alegría que le dio verlo allí, a salvo. Luego salió Lupin y por último Harry. Pero éste último no iba solo, tenía enganchado en el pie algo.

–Harry, ¿qué tienes en el pie? –le preguntó, pero no esperó a que respondiera, simplemente lo empujó de una patada. Fue con mucha suerte, porque casi suelta la varita, pero oportunamente lo recordó.

El objeto, una especie de estatua de un mini dragón con la boca abierta de la cual salía una sustancia color crema, más semejante a un gas que a otra cosa, entró por el velo. En seguida, Ron dejó de apuntar al velo, y así finalizó el encantamiento: ya no se podía atravesar el velo (de adentro a fuera, en el sentido inverso sí).

–¿Qué era eso? –preguntó Harry, algo aturdido. La sustancia se había acercado al chico algo más de lo prudente, y había quedado bastante mareado. Tuvo que sentarse o se hubiera caído.

–En realidad, no estoy seguro. La leyenda, de la que ya muy pocos se acuerdan, dice que el velo es cuidado por un Dragón. Supongo que ese era el mítico Dragón que guarda a aquellos que entran al velo y les imposibilita el salir –dijo esto como recitando, posiblemente sabía de memoria la leyenda–. Supongo que su función como cuidador del velo, es inmovilizar a todos los que están dentro. Por eso, Harry que lo olió quedó algo aturdido, ya que ya iba a terminar el efecto de la poción. Bueno, suerte que Ron lo tiró dentro del velo, si no los mortífagos hubieran visto su deseo cumplido antes de tiempo.

"Por cierto, ¿y Hermione? ¡Ay, por Dios! –Lupin la vio.

–No estoy seguro de que le pasó, empezó a sentirse mal y yo la reemplacé en su trabajo. Supongo que fue la persona con quien nos habíamos topado cuando veníamos... debió ser un hechizo de tiempo corrido...

–Déjame verla –dijo Lupin dirigiéndose a ella. Luego de examinarla un rato, dijo–. Si, probablemente lo sea –lanzó un conjuro–. Creo que eso la mantendrá a salvo para que Madame Pomfrey la mire. Bueno, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos.

Con un hechizo que antes se había usado, Hermione estuvo en el aire, al igual que Sirius; uno al lado del otro. Los taparon a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y salieron del Ministerio.

Sin más percances llegaron a Hogwarts.

Estaban subiendo las escaleras, alguien los descubrió.


	8. Se acaba de ganar una detención

¿Qué Hay Detrás Del Velo?

Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecer todos a la señora J. K. Rowling, a quien debemos estas fantásticas historias.

Capítulo VIII: _"Se acaba de ganar una detención"_

–Los descubrí, ¿qué hacen fuera de los dormitorios a esta hora?... creo que están en problemas. Veremos que dice el profesor...

–Filch, los muchachos vienen conmigo –se adelantó Lupin antes de que éste pudiera terminar–. Creo que iremos a hablar con Dumbledore. ¿Está bien, así, ¿podemos ir? –agregó cuando recordó que ya no tenía autoridad en el castillo. Al principio, cuando entró al colegio, se había sentido como tres años atrás, como un profesor, pero luego recordó que no lo era, y que en realidad no debía estar allí.

–Si –y agregó en voz baja, aunque lo escucharon–. No importa tesoro, mañana hablaremos con Dumbledore para ver si realmente fueron con él, y si no... –nada más escucharon, porque el celador y su gata, se habían alejado bastante ya.

Antes de ir al despacho de Dumbledore, fueron a la enfermería donde dejaron a Hermione y Harry le dijo que la había encontrado en la Sala Común de Gryffindor cuando bajó a buscar unos libros.

A Madame Pomfrey le pareció extraño, pero no lo dijo, no solía hacer preguntas. Dumbledore le había dicho que no las hiciera, de ese modo, "los alumnos no se desangrarán por miedo a que los rezonguen" (evidentemente el Director había sido un poco exagerado). De todos modos, eso daba resultado, así que no importaba nada más.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Ron, Harry, y, por supuesto, Sirius, esperaron allí, mientras Lupin iba por el Director.

Diez minutos después, aparecieron el Director y Lupin por una puerta disimulada en la pared. A decir verdad, si no hubieran visto a Dumbledore y Lupin pasando por ella, hubieran jurado que era una pared sólida. El Director los saludó, y se dispuso a escuchar el relato de Lupin.

Una vez terminado, dijo un hechizo, y vieron cierto brillo en los ojos de Sirius.

–Será mejor que lleves a Sirius a la enfermería y que le expliques a Madame Pomfrey lo sucedido con él y con la señorita Granger.

–Sí. Dumbledore, chicos –ambos saludos fueron acompañados con una inclinación de cabeza. Luego, se fue llevando a Sirius.

–Bueno, quiero decirles que han sido muy valientes (y también las señorita Granger, por supuesto). Pero creo que no está permitido salir del colegio a estas horas de la noche... en realidad, creo que no pueden salir ni siquiera de la Torre de Gryffindor, en su caso.

–Harry, tenías razón, suerte que no le dijimos nada –dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a Harry, como si no notara que Dumbledore estaba frente suyo.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al Director. Jamás se había imaginado que iban a reaccionar así. Lo más lógico, era que se disculparan, que suplicaran no ser castigados, que prometiera no volver a hacerlo. Contrariado respondió:

–¿A qué se refiere, señor Weasley? –ahora parecía enojado, actuación que hubiera convencido a cualquiera. Todos los alumnos que habían estado en una situación semejante, se habían atemorizado; sólo dos le habían respondido como lo hizo a continuación Ron.

–Me refiero a que como persona adulta y responsable –eso fue acompañado de un tono irónico–, no nos hubiera dejado ir, arruinándonos la diversión –Ron, no sabía por que actuaba así, no era su tipo; pero fue lo que le salió. No importaba, parecía estar dando resultado, Dumbledore se encontraba perplejo, y lo estaban dominando.

Dumbledore recordó algo, más bien dos personas, las únicas dos que se habían atrevido a responderle con esa insolencia siendo sus alumnos.

–¿Sabes jovencito que sólo dos personas se atrevieron alguna vez a hablarme así siendo alumnos de este colegio, y esas dos personas estuvieron castigadas una semana por lo que hicieron.

De nuevo la respuesta fue insolente– ¿Quiénes? –Dumbledore esperaba que se atemorizara un poco, que dijera que no lo iba a hacer, pero jamás que se interesara por quienes habían sido los otros dos sinvergüenzas que habían hecho eso, eso era exactamente lo que no tenía que decir.

–Bien señor Weasley, se acaba de ganar una detención. Creo que no le conviene... –iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido por Harry. Creyó que éste no iba a interrumpirlo cuando se encontraba tan enojado (o al menos eso parecía).

–¿Hizo tanto cómo para merecerse una detención?

–Señor Potter, me parece que la sentencia la cumplirán junto.

La cara de Dumbledore daba a entender que estaban en problemas...

–Creo, muchachos, que además de los puntos por haber salido del colegio, van a tener una detención larga, muy larga... –las palabras fueron acompañadas de una prolongación que "ilustraba" la idea–, similar a la que tuvieron las otras dos personas que hicieron eso... –pareció que Ron iba a preguntar quienes eran (que es lo que en verdad iba a hacer), pero Dumbledore siguió–. ¿Cree usted, señor Weasley, que luego de que se hayan burlado del Director, y hayan salido a media noche del colegio sin permiso, le voy a andar concediendo respuestas? Se equivoca, pues lo voy a castigar, no lo voy a premiar por lo que haya hecho mal.

–Teníamos que sacar a Sirius de allí –fue Harry quien habló. Era respetuoso en el modo en que lo decía, pero la idea en general que comunicaba, no lo era tanto.

–Eso no me importa. Además, si mal no entendí, el señor Lupin iba a hacerlo...

–Nosotros no lo sabíamos, teníamos que sacarlo de ahí –volvió a decir Harry.

–Señor Potter: ya cállese –jamás habían oído a Dumbledore hablar así. ¿Qué le pasaba?.

Ron no pensó en que algo le ocurriera, pero Harry, que lo conocía muy bien, pensó que ese no era el modo en que actuaba generalmente. Solía ser muy amable, aún cuando estaba furioso, por lo menos con él.


	9. Cincuenta puntos por cada uno

¿Qué Hay Detrás Del Velo?

Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecer todos a la señora J. K. Rowling, a quien debemos estas fantásticas historias.

Capítulo IX: "Cincuenta puntos por cada uno"

Dumbledore comenzó a reír. ¡Que divertido era desconcertar a la gente! ¡Las caras que ponían! Sí, había sido divertido. Eso, de actuar raro, era algo que había llegado a sacar que quicio a la profesora McGonagall y poner furioso a Snape, pero Dumbledore se había divertido tanto. Además, por ser él, siempre lo perdonaban. Flitwick solía reírse de la broma, y a veces, hasta le había hecho lo mismo. Las profesoras Sprout y Hooch, lo ignoraban cuando les hacía eso, pero, en realidad, no les molestaba tanto como a McGonagall y Snape. ¡Que tipos serios que eran, pero, eran buenos amigos...

–¡Que caras, debería haberles tomado una foto... creo que me hoy a comprar una máquina. Es tan necesaria. El otro día –ya había cambiado de tema, que raro, pero era mejor para ellos que hablara de eso, tal vez, así se suavizaba un poco el castigo que pensaba ponerles. Porque, pensaron, aunque se había burlado de ellos, igual los iba a castigar, tal vez no tanto, pero lo haría. Porque, el que se burlara de ellos, era un modo de vengarse del modo en que le habían hablado.

Dumbledore continuó con su relato. El otro día (vaya uno a saber cuando fue "el otro día", tal vez la semana anterior, un mes antes, o un año, o cincuenta –¿sin cuenta?–), el otro día, había estado molestando (como lo hizo con ellos) a Minerva; ¡y si que se había puesto furiosa! Les hizo una descripción detallada de la situación y los tres comenzaron a reír.

–... pero ustedes no lo pueden hacer –dejaron de reír–, porque los castigaré. Aunque si yo no me entero...

"En fin. Volvamos al tema –eso no era bueno, pensaron Harry y Ron, habían vuelto al tema del castigo–. Fui sincero cuando dije que sólo dos alumnos se habían atrevido a lo que usted hizo señor Weasley. Sólo el señor Sirius Black y James Potter. También es cierto que los castigué por una semana, pero no sólo por eso.

–¿Nos va a castigar también a nosotros? –Ron había vuelto a ser el de siempre.

–No. Las circunstancias de ustedes son muy diferentes a las de ellos –Dumbledore comenzó a recordar. ¡Siempre estaban haciendo enfadar a todos los profesores, aunque había que admitirlo, era todo muy gracioso. Eran los alumnos que más tiempo habían pasado dentro del Despacho del Director (de los Gemelos Weasley se había encargado más Minerva). También habían perdido montones de puntos, sin embargo, en los siete años que ellos habían estado allí, su casa había ganado la copa, gracias a los puntos en clase y en quidditch. Además, había veces que era imposible castigarlos por carecer de pruebas, porque, había que admitir, eran brillantes esos chicos.

El Director volvió a la realidad (aunque en realidad se había "ausentado" muy poco de ella), y vio que tenía frente a sí, a dos muchachos que lo miraban esperando a ver que decía.

–Creo, que van a recibir cincuenta puntos por cada uno –¡No lo podían creer! En lugar del castigo que habían esperado, recibían cien puntos para Gryffindor.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que vayan a la enfermería, para ver que no les haya pasado nada.

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

Dumbledore se quedó solo, recordando aquella vez que reprendía a Sirius y James (en sí, habían sido un montón de veces, pero esa le había quedado especialmente grabada, porque había sido realmente de las buenas (aunque no para los pobres de Slytherin), y por el modo en que habían reaccionado los muchachos.

Sirius y James estaban en su despacho; Remus y Peter se habían salvado porque estaban en la biblioteca haciendo unos deberes extra para McGonagall. Peter no era muy bueno en Transformaciones, así, que Remus fue con él, y lo ayudó. Aunque, como luego se enteraron, gracias a eso se libraron de una detención de las "feas". Sirius y James también tenían que hacer la tarea, pero como ellos eran buenos (en todo, como decían ambos con modestia), decidieron que primero harían la broma a los de Slytherin y luego harían la tarea.

Cuando Dumbledore había comenzado a decirles que estaba realmente mal lo que habían hecho, y a dar un discurso, que los chicos se sabían de memoria, era una variante del "¿te gustaría que te hagan lo mismo?". Así, que Sirius aburrido de escuchar, decidió probar algo que nunca había hecho: le respondió, insinuando que se sabía de memoria eso, que no precisaba que se lo dijera de vuelta, ya se lo había dicho tantas veces que hasta podría recitarlo. Además, agregó, ellos no habían hecho nada. En realidad, Dumbledore no tenía pruebas de que habían sido ellos, ¿pero quién más podría haber sido? La respuesta era obvia: eran ellos.

Además, ellos no hacían nada por parecer inocente, se divertían porque sabían que no los podía castigar...

Estaban equivocados. Él era el director y podía hacerlo; y era Albus Dumbledore, y eso implicaba que los castigaría.

Pero, ya, no era sólo Sirius quien hablaba con total descaro al Director, James se había sumado a ello. Los chicos no decían que no habían sido los autores del desastre de modo contundente, decían que no fueron, pero como diciendo que era obvio que ellos habían sido.

También le dijeron que no habían pruebas contra ellos, y James, que sabía algo más que Sirius de muggles, agregó que para la OMU –Organización de Muggles Unidos, como él la llamaba–, un hombre era inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.

Entonces, Dumbledore, lo que hizo fue castigarlos por burlarse de él. Hubiera sido un castigo desmesurado si esa hubiera sido la causa real, pero, como tenía dos causas, estaba bien.

Al recordar este punto, Dumbledore rió. Si, al final se había salido con la suya.


	10. Epílogo

¿Qué Hay Detrás Del Velo?

Dissclaimer: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen pertenecer todos a la señora J. K. Rowling, a quien debemos estas fantásticas historias.

Epílogo:

Cierto tiempo ha pasado desde que finalizó el último relato.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se encuentran en el despacho de Dumbledore, luego de haberlo abordado con preguntas delante de todo el colegio.

Los mortífagos se habían llevado una muy desagradable sorpresa cuando fueron a sacar a los Magos Tenebrosos del Velo: no estaban solos, habían un montón de personas conocidas por estar en contra de Voldemort; pero lo que más les había impresionado, y así le dijeron a su amo (los que pudieron regresar para darle alguna noticia), fue ver a Sirius con vida (principalmente a Bellatrix Lestrange).

Harry, Ron y Hermione no fueron. Tenían todo planeado para ir, pero cuando se fueron a acostar, los visitó Dumbledore en sus cuartos, y les lanzó un hechizo para que no se despertaran hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando se dieron cuenta, viendo la hora que era, corrieron al Gran Comedor, donde encontraron a Dumbledore comiendo. Entonces supieron que todo había salido bien, pero ese pensamiento no alcanzó para que se tranquilizaran. En seguida se dirigieron a donde el Profesor se encontraba y comenzaron a acribillarlo a preguntas. Dumbledore les pidió para ir a su despacho antes de que todos los alumnos del Colegio se enteraran de lo sucedido; y allí están ahora:

–¿Por qué nos hechizó?

–¿No se han dado cuenta, para que no fueran, creí que era evidente –esto fue acompañado de un tono que exasperó a los chicos. Se burlaba de ellos (Harry y Ron se sintieron más exasperados que la chica, les estaba haciendo lo mismo que ellos le habían hecho con anterioridad, nada más que de un modo más sutil, como más al pasar).

La discusión se prolongó hasta que Dumbledore dijo:

–Si no se callan y dejan de quejar, les quitaré los puntos que les di por rescatar a Sirius.

De ese modo, los tres muchachos decidieron callarse. Pero, Hermione dijo:

–Nos va a contar al menos que pasó, por favor –agregó.

–Los mortífagos aparecieron (en realidad no aparecieron, porque esto no se puede en esa área del Ministerio, sino que fueron, simplemente) a la hora misma que nosotros pensábamos.

–¿nosotros quienes, ¿quienes más fueros? –preguntó Harry.

–Fueron casi todos los miembros de la Orden... Sirius; Alastor; Remus; Tonks –se rió–, sin querer empujó a un mortífago y ese calló dentro del velo... le salió todo bien... además gracias a sus transformaciones, conseguimos despistar a los mortífagos más de lo que estaban. También fueron Minerva; Bill, tu hermano; Severus... –Dumbledore se percató de la señal de asco que hacían los chicos–. ¡Ay! ¡Por favor, no me digan que siguen sin confiar en Severus...

–No es eso Director, es simplemente que no... tenemos una relación muy estrecha con él –esto lo dijo Hermione eligiendo muy bien las palabras.

–Pero, ustedes saben que Severus está de nuestro lado, por más que no "tengan una relación muy estrecha con él", pueden no torcer las narices cada vez que se lo menciona.

–Lo intentaremos –dijo Ron, con pocas ganas.

–¿Y tú Harry, ¿qué dices?

–Eh, yo... lo intentaré –dijo al final con menos ganas que incluso Ron. Como vio que el Director no les contaba más sobre lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio, Harry preguntó:– ¿Y capturaron a algún mortífago?

–Sí, a todos, casi. Los dejamos allí a todos atados. Pero por desgracia, algunos se fueron... ya me los imagino diciéndole a Voldemort –Ron tembló, y Hermione también un poco–, que tenían compañía. Realmente va a estar furioso. Harry, ¿no sentiste nada últimamente de la mente de Voldemort? –otra vez temblaron.

–No, creo que estoy mejorando en el bloqueo de mente.

–Probablemente, porque si no, lo hubieras sentido... debía estar realmente furioso. De todos modos, Severus me contará lo sucedido. Aunque ustedes no deben de hablar de Severus como espía. Sé que ustedes lo saben, pero nadie más debe de hacerlo. ¿Entendido? –los tres respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza, y Hermione agregó:

–Pero –estaba algo confundida–, a Snape lo vieron, así que los que escaparon le van a contar a Voldemort –la última palabra la dijo con cierto esfuerzo.

–El Profesor Snape, Hermione... además ¿cómo que lo vieron?

–Cuando fue al Ministerio.

–Eh... ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

–Usted lo dijo, Director –respondió Ron.

–¿Sí? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, ustedes no me dejaron terminar con sus caras de asco. Yo iba a decir que Severus no fue, porque... ustedes mismos se dan cuenta de la razón, Hermione lo dijo.

–¿Y qué pasó con los mortífagos que dejaron en el Ministerio?

–De mañana, bien temprano, recibí una lechuza de Fudge diciendo que los habían encontrado, pero no tiene idea de cómo aparecieron allí.

Todos rieron.

Una semana ha pasado, los chicos están en la Sala Común, solos, los demás está fuera, ya que el día es lindo, pero querían estar solos. Hermione y Ron, se encuentran muy entretenidos ellos solos; Harry recuerda la carta que recibió de Sirius; cosas como "creo que eres muy parecido a tu padre" "estarían ambos orgullosos de ti, por todo lo que has logrado" le vienen a la mente.

De pronto, los tres se sobresaltan, la cabeza de Sirius está en la estufa.

–Hola, muchachos

–Hola –dicen al unísono.

Hermione y Ron se van retirando, cuando Sirius dice:

–Pueden quedarse, no hay problema.

Pero Hermione sigue avanzando, Ron parece que va a quedarse, pero al recibir un codazo de Hermione cambia de opinión. Harry, se alegra porque hayan decidido irse, realmente tenía ganas de hablar con su padrino a solas. Se habían visto en los últimos días, pero no en persona.

–¿Cómo estás, Sirius?

–Bien, y te lo debo a ti. Muchas gracias.

–Pero no fui yo solo. Si no hubiéramos ido, Remus lo habría hecho...

–Pero había menos posibilidades de que me rescatara él solo.

–¿Cómo está, Remus? –Harry estaba comenzando a sentirse apenado, por lo que había decidido cambiar de tema.

–Bien, mejor que nunca en los últimos años.

"Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir... tengo una misión

–¿Tienes misiones, ¡me alegro por ti, pero por favor que no te pase nada

–Por supuesto que no, no te pienso dejar solo otra vez. Además, no pienso decepcionar a Dumbledore. Lo que me recuerda, que estuve hablando con él, y dijo que puedes venirte en verano permanente acá, conmigo. En verano y todas las vacaciones...

Gryffindor va ganando en la Copa de las Casas por un poco más de doscientos puntos –al final, no sólo habían obtenido cien puntos por haber ido al Ministerio, Hermione había recibido cincuenta más, en total, ciento cincuenta; cuarenta más por la excelente actuación del equipo de Gryffindor en Quidditch, y diez que le habían quitado a Slytherin por el modo en que habían jugado el partido–, Sirius es feliz, Malfoy está realmente malhumorado por la vergonzosa forma en que perdieron y Harry no tiene que volver con los Dursley... Harry está feliz, como nunca lo estuvo.

Nota: Este fict lo comencé a subir hace mucho tiempo (en serio mucho), pero nunca lo terminé por "desestimulación" a causa de la falta de rr's o comentarios, mostrándome que alguien lo leyó y creyó que valía la pena dejarme un rr.

Ahora lo termino todo junto, para que mis ficts queden completamente subidos, al menos.

Si alguien cree que "¿Qué hay detrás del velo?" se podría merecer un rr lo agradezco y lo responderé con mucho gusto.

Por cierto: excuso mis errores diciendo que no tuve ganas de leerlo de nuevo para corregir nada.

Sin más,

Blythe.


End file.
